The present invention relates to a technical field of image formation, and more particularly to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus capable of forming a high-quality image provided with gloss appropriate for the contents etc. of the image.
Various surface processing techniques are known for finishing image surfaces glossy like those of photographic prints or properly controlling surface glossiness so that images look fine, so as to add enhanced value to images (hard copies) outputted by ink jet printers and electrophotographic printers.
For example, JP 10-319621 A discloses a method of forming an image by electrophotography, in which, after formation of a color image, a transparent layer of inorganic oxide fine particles with a refractive index of 1.4 to 1.6 and water-soluble resin is formed so that the refractive index of the toner used to form the image, the refractive index of the inorganic oxide fine particles, and the thickness of the transparent layer are in a given relation, so as to form a color image having uniform gloss like a photographic print.
JP 2001-92171 A also discloses a method of forming an image by electrophotography, in which silicone oil that is temperature-controlled so that its viscosity is 0.1 P or more and its surface tension is 15 dyn/cm or less is applied onto the surface of fixed toner layers, so as to prevent offset and to form an image provided with sufficient gloss like a photographic print.
Further, JP 2000-264481 A discloses an image forming device for electrophotographic image recording, in which, after formation of an image, the image formed surface is brought into contact with a roller having a roughened surface, with the contacting force being controlled according to a selected degree of gloss and considering the material on which the image is formed (transfer material), so as to form an image having reduced glossiness and comfortable to see.